


Here Comes the Rush Before We Touch

by hidinginmybones



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Modern AU, Shameless Smut, ooc enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidinginmybones/pseuds/hidinginmybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year and they still haven't had sex. Enjolras doesn't know why, but he intends to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Rush Before We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> written for lj's les mis kink meme with the prompt: Enjolras is getting frustrated that Grantaire seems to have no interest in having sex with him despite how long they've been together. It turns out that Grantaire and everybody else is convinced that Enjolras is asexual.
> 
> Title courtesy of Tegan and Sara's _Closer_.
> 
> Enjolras may be slightly ooc in his conversation with Combeferre. Sorry.

“Why won’t Grantaire have sex with me?” Enjolras demands as he sits down in the chair next to Combeferre at the cafe. 

Combeferre looks at him with a rather shocked expression on his face. “What?”

“You heard me,” Enjolras snaps despite the blush that’s rising on his cheeks. 

“I thought I did, but then I thought that you must not be Enjolras if you’re asking me this question,” Combeferre replies. He piles the papers he’d been studying up and levels his friend with a look. “So, what?” 

“Grantaire won’t have sex with me,” the blond replies. “He won’t have sex with me and we’ve been together for almost a year.”

“I think maybe you should be having this conversation with Grantaire and not me...” Combeferre replies. “You know, since it concerns sex with him.” 

“I can’t talk to him about it,” Enjolras sighs. “It’s like, we keep getting so close, making out and stuff, but then I try to go further and it seems like he has a severe aversion to my dick.” 

“Oh god, please stop now,” Combeferre replies. “Seriously. You can’t be speaking to me about dicks.” 

“Come on Combeferre, just because you’re straight...” 

“That’s not it, at all and you know it,” Combeferre replies. “I’ve had this conversation with both Jehan and Courfeyrac, so don’t even accuse me of not being able to talk about cock because I’m straight.” 

“Well then why can’t you have it with me?” Enjolras asks, “and why did you talk about it with them? They go at it like bunnies.” 

“Shit,” Combeferre curses. “Okay... Enjolras, aren’t you asexual?” he asks delicately. 

“What? Just because I don’t sleep with people right away-”

“Or ever.” 

“-you think that I don’t want it at all? That’s nice, Combeferre. See if I ever talk to you about anything important again,” Enjolras bites out before standing. “I’m going to go talk to someone-” 

“It’s not just me that thought so,” Combeferre replies. He takes Enjolras’ wrists and pulls him back down onto the chair. “Everyone thinks so. Grantaire probably even thinks so and he’s just being polite and trying not to force you to do anything that you don’t want to do. So you’re saying you do want him that way?”

Enjolras levels him with a glare, “Of course I do. I wouldn’t be dating him if I didn’t. Like, I can hardly control myself when he’s around, especially when he’s walking around all...” 

“That’s more than enough overshare for today,” Combeferre says. He pauses for a moment, thinking about what to say next and then, finally states, “Well then you have to tell him what you want,”

Enjolras thinks about it for a moment and then a slow grin spreads across his face, “Or better yet, I could just show him.” He stands and this time, Combeferre doesn’t try to pull him back down. As he leaves the cafe, Combeferre pulls out his phone and begins to text everyone, making sure that he hadn’t been the only one thinking that Enjolras was completely uninterested in sex. He very intelligently leaves Grantaire out of the conversation.

***

Enjolras sneaks into Grantaire’s flat, which really isn’t hard since his boyfriend never seems to lock the door. He knows that Grantaire should be out for a few hours because he has class but that doesn’t mean he actually is gone. Enjolras calls his name a few times and assumes he’s out when there’s no answer. Grantaire’s absence certainly makes things a little bit easier.

Enjolras goes to his room and lays out the supplies that he’d just purchased at the drugstore around the corner. First he makes sure to change Grantaire’s sheets, since he’s not sure when the last time that happened was. He cleans up the room a bit as well, tossing the clothes that had been strewn all over the floor into a basket and disposing of the empty beer cans littered around the bed. Since getting together, Grantaire had stemmed his drinking significantly so this is likely the build up from a couple of months instead of just a week. 

Once he finishes cleaning, he only has a half an hour before Grantaire is due home, so it’s time to actually get to work. First, he takes off his clothes and folds them, placing them gently on Grantaire’s dresser. Then, he climbs onto the bed and spreads his legs out. All he has to do it think about Grantaire and he can feel his cock swelling. It makes him wonder how in hell everyone had thought he was asexual. Just because he doesn’t sleep around doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want it. He wants it; he most definitely wants it and he wants it with Grantaire. If Grantaire hadn’t had it in his head that Enjolras would rather just stop after long hours of making out than move forward with it, Grantaire would know beyond any doubt that Enjolras most certainly is not asexual. He’s just picky, that’s all. He’s picky and he just hasn’t really wanted to with anyone, until he’d gotten together with Grantaire. 

Now that he’s ready, he reaches over to the bedside table for the lubricant he’d put there. He only has about ten minutes left now, and he wants to be prepared for when his boyfriend gets home. He slicks up a few fingers and bends one of his knees. By this point, his cock is beyond hard and his heart is pounding out of his chest. He circles his fingers around his entrance before slowly pressing one inside. Enjolras gasps and his eyes close, chest tightening at the feeling. It’s not like he’s never done this before, he has, and quite often, but never with the same intentions. He wants Grantaire to come in, find him here like this, and have no choice but to take him. He wants to _finally_ experience his boyfriend inside of him, pumping in and out, brushing over that _spot_ that Enjolras knows is in there. 

He slides a second finger in next to the first and begins scissoring them, stretching himself in earnest. He lifts his hips so that he has further access, trying to get to that spot. He can’t; his fingers aren’t quite long enough but he knows that Grantaire can, and he really can’t wait. 

This is how Grantaire finds him. He’s spread out on the bed, eyes closed, blond curls darkened by sweat and sticking to his forehead. His mouth is open in a silent moan and he has three fingers inside now. He’s ready. 

“Holy shit, Enj,” Grantaire barely whispers. 

In the silence of the flat, the sound startles the blond. He opens his eyes and smiles, “Hi,” he says.

Grantaire moves forward, drawn to the bed. “Hi,” he says as he climbs in alongside Enjolras. 

“Care to help me out with something?” Enjolras asks. 

“Are you sure?” Grantaire’s pupils are already blown with lust, mouth wet from him licking his lips. All it takes is for Enjolras to nod at him before Grantaire is leaning forward and sealing their mouths together in a kiss so intense that Enjolras is surprised he doesn’t come from it alone. They end up with Grantaire on top of him, kissing him messily and running his hands all over Enjolras’ exposed skin. Enjolras arches into his touch, kissing him back just as messily. There’s too much tongue, too much mashing of teeth but the kiss is perfect and Enjolras finds himself arching up insistently. 

Grantaire pulls away only long enough to tug his striped shirt over his head and toss it aside. Enjolras surges forward, mouth pressing against that newly naked chest. This is the furthest they’ve ever gotten together, with Enjolras nude and Grantaire well on his way to being unclothed as well. Enjolras arches his hips and Grantaire throws his head back. “Fuck, Enj,” he gasps right before Enjolras presses their mouths together once more. Hands drop to Grantaire’s jeans and somehow two pairs of them get the belt, fly and zip undone. Then Grantiare’s jeans are being pushed down and kicked off and he’s naked, completely and gloriously naked. Enjolras’ mouth waters. 

He moves so that now it’s him pressing Grantaire back onto the bed while he straddles his boyfriend’s thighs. Enjolras pauses for a moment so that he can actually look at Grantaire. What he sees makes his cock swell even further and he begins to think that if he doesn’t get off soon, he’s going to _die_. Grantaire is looking at him, stupid grin on his gorgeous face, cheeks flushed and hair pressed to his forehead. His breathing is erratic, so is his heartbeat, as Enjolras learns when he presses his hand to Grantaire’s chest. His skin is flushed, the sparse hairs on his pecs luminous with sweat. Enjolras wants to _devour_ him. 

He leans down, moving his hands up to Grantaire’s hair and kisses him soundly. Grantaire’s hands come down to his hips and he slides them lower. Now their hips are pressed together and Enjolras can’t help but roll his against Grantaire’s, can’t help the cry of need, of _want_ from escaping his throat. “Please, R, I need you,” Enjolras says. “I need this, want it so bad...”

“Fuck,” Grantaire says again. “Fuck, yes, Enj,” and he rolls them back over. 

Enjolras reaches for the table, fumbling for the condoms but Grantaire’s hand is there, steady against his own shaking ones. Enjolras wraps his legs around Grantaire’s thighs and thrusts up, searching for the friction that he’d just had but now seems to have eluded him. He has no thoughts in his mind other than Grantaire above him and how much he _wants_ right now. He’s not sure his brain will ever have the capacity to fit anything else in it. Not now, not since they’ve made it this far. 

Grantaire chuckles as him and moves so that they separate a bit so that he can roll the condom on, over his hardness. He shakes them apart a bit and Enjolras whines about the loss of contact. That is, until Grantaire positions himself against Enjolras’ entrance and Enjolras opens his eyes, wide. 

“Is this okay?” Grantaire asks, now unsure of himself, of the entire situation.

“More than okay,” Enjolras replies. “Just, please, Grantaire...”

“Fuck, okay,” Grantaire says as he hikes Enjolras’ thighs a bit higher. 

Enjolras holds his breath as Grantaire begins to breach his entrance. It stings a little, but Enjolras loves the feeling of stretching around Grantaire’s cock, loves the fact that his body is accepting Grantaire inside of him physically. It feels absolutely appropriate since Grantaire has been inside Enjolras’ soul for so long now; Enjolras is glad for the physical reflection of that feeling. Grantaire takes it slowly, too slowly for Enjolras and he soon finds his hips moving upward, trying to pull Grantaire fully inside. “Come on,” he says, lifting himself toward Grantaire. 

“Gods, Enj,” Grantaire gasps, “you’re so hot, so tight, fuck...” 

Enjolras had never thought it would happen, but the sound of that breathless curse coming through Grantaire’s lips sends shockwaves straight down to his cock, masking it pulse between their two bodies. At this point, he knows that he’s not going to last long at all, and he’ll be damned if he’s going to come before he gets to feel what Grantaire is truly capable of. “Just fuck me, please Grantaire,” Enjolras demands, voice tight. He’s tumbling toward orgasm already and Grantaire hasn’t even touched his cock yet. 

Grantaire just nods at him, leans down to kiss him and presses the rest of the way inside. Enjolras clenches, he doesn’t mean to but he does, but then he forces himself to relax. His hands are tight on Grantaire’s shoulders, so tight he’s sure there will be fingerprints leftover once this is done. He loves the thought of seeing Grantaire covered in the marks that he’d made while doing this. 

“Come on,” Enjolras urges, pressing his hips up, pulling Grantaire further inside of himself. Grantaire nods at him again, eyes bright with desire and shifts his hips. Somehow, and Enjolras has no idea how, Grantaire’s very first thrust finds that spot, the one that Enjolras had been searching for with his fingers before and Enjolras’ vision blacks out for a second. He can hear his own voice, crying out, urging Grantaire on and he knows he’s being loud. There’s nothing he can do about it though, since all conscious thought has left him and all he can do is _feel_ now. 

Grantaire pushes in again and again, continuously pressing into the one spot that makes Enjolras melt into a puddle of want, sending waves of pleasure over his body. He meets Grantaire’s every thrust, his heart is racing, his chest is tight and his hair is glued to his forehead now. He can hear himself, a steady stream of curses and moans that would be embarrassing if he’d been with anyone but Grantaire. 

Grantaire, who loves him, who worships him, who is the only one Enjolras can imagine ever doing this with ever again. Grantaire, whose hand is sliding between their bellies which are sweat slicked, whose fist is circling around his cock. Enjolras cries out again, the loudest so far, and pushes up into that tight fist. Now he’s pushing up into Grantaire’s hand, back down onto his cock and there’s nothing else for him. There’s just him and Grantaire, and this feeling that’s building, pressing against the edges of control, bringing him higher than he’s ever been before. He can feel Grantaire pick up the pace, can hear his boyfriend’s groans in his ears, feel Grantaire’s teeth against his earlobe and it’s enough.

Something inside Enjolras breaks, accompanied with a long, drawn out moan, messing their stomachs up with sticky liquid. Grantaire follows him within a few seconds, biting down on his neck, pressing in a few more times until he collapses. Enjolras feels boneless, feels like he’s never been this relaxed. This is nothing like fisting his own cock until he comes, nothing like fingering himself, thinking about Grantaire. Enjolras doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get enough of this, and neither can Grantaire, judging by the string of curses escaping his red, red mouth. Enjolras leans up and kisses that mouth, pulling Grantaire down toward him lazily. 

Finally, when both of their hearts slow enough and they’ve calmed enough to form real words, Enjolras turns to Grantaire. “I’m not asexual,” he says. 

“Um, I think you proved that,” Grantaire replies. He kisses Enjolras soundly and then brushes a hand through his hair. “I apologize for respecting what I thought you wanted. If I had known we could have been doing this, I would have been far less of a gentleman.” 

Enjolras grins at him, “well, we can always do some catching up. Maybe in the shower?” he suggests.

Grantaire laughs, “You’ll have to give me a bit, that was fucking mindblowing.” 

_Mindblowing_ , Enjolras thinks, is certainly the best way to describe it. 

end


End file.
